The Sun and Moon Switched
by JJLaz
Summary: Karai is the good girl Splinter raised her to be. As a result of the death of her mother and constantly absent father, April is a punk rocker. Though they are complete opposites, when April and Karai become lab partners at school, a new friendship blossoms. With April's friend Casey by her side and Karai's younger brothers by hers, what could possibly go wrong? A/U TMNT :) Rated-T
1. Chapter-1

Disclaimer I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or any of it's characters

I Hope You Like Ch.1 of The Sun and Moon Switched

* * *

The fight between Saki and Yoshi lasted only a few minutes before the house was enveloped in flames. Tang Shen was the first to suffer an extreme wound, she was hit by the blades of Saki's new weapon. Saki escaped the fire, Yoshi passed out from smoke inhalation.

 _Minutes later_

Yoshi was laying outside the burning house, _but how_ he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by the screaming cries of Miwa.

 _Miwa_ , he thought, trying to see through the blur of his watery eyes Yoshi could see Saki walking away with Miwa. _No_ , he thought. He rushed forward and without even thinking slammed into Saki's back, with his shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground. He caught Miwa in mid air and started running through the woods, knowing he wouldn't be able to fight with Miwa there. Ten minutes later Yoshi stopped running, sure he wasn't being followed.

"I promise I will never let anyone hurt you," Yoshi said to Miwa. He sat down on a giant rock with her in his arms, hugging her close. "I will never let anyone hurt you so long as I live."

* * *

A few days after the house had burned down Yoshi sold the dojo and packed all the things he had left, then bought two plane tickets to New York.

 _3 Months Later_

Yoshi was unpacking all the necessary items for Miwa in her new room. The apartment they had moved into was a cheap but nice place that he could afford with his new job. He was also building a new dojo with the money he had from selling the dojo in Japan.

 _Later that night_

Yoshi put Miwa down for bed 2 hours ago and was watching TV while picking colors and designs for the new dojo. He heard Miwa start crying. He went in and picked her up. Noticing right away she had a high temperature, he did everything he could to help her. He gave her medicine and sang to her but it didn't help. When he noticed her shallow breathing he thought enough was enough and rushed her to the hospital.

They spent the night there. Yoshi sat on a waiting room chair hoping for good news on Miwa when the doctor came out.

"How is she?" Yoshi asked as he rushed towards him.

"She's fine for now. I'm afraid I have some bad news though,." the doctor stated. "You mentioned that your house burned down in Japan. Well, I'm afraid that Miwa's lungs aren't looking very well. She must have inhaled too much smoke."

"But the fire was 3 months ago and she was fine then," Yoshi said sadly.

"It must have taken time for this to develop," the doctor answered.

"How do we treat my Miwa, and when can she come home?"

"She can go home later today, after her breathing treatment," the doctor said, making Yoshi smile.

"So she'll be fine, right?"

"With how seriously damaged her lungs are she will need five more breathing treatments over the next 5 weeks, once a week." The doctor put a comforting hand on Splinter's shoulder. "She is very lucky. If the treatments work she won't need to come back here. Let's just see how things go from here, alright?"

Yoshi nodded and smiled. "Can I see my Miwa now?"

"Yes, let me show you the way."

* * *

 _5 weeks later_

Miwa had completed her breathing treatments. Yoshi thought she always seemed to be in pain and very sad or lonely. Asking the doctor's opinion, the doctor suggested a family pet like a dog might , however, thought a dog would be too much then so he decided to let Miwa pick a small animal to have.

Once they got to the pet store Miwa and Yoshi looked at lizards, hamsters and fish, but they all seemed to bore Miwa.

"Do you have any other small animals?" Yoshi asked the clerk, putting Miwa down. She held onto his pants leg for support as she stood.

"Well, there are rats, mice, snakes, or spiders," the clerk said.

"Maybe something more girly would suit her better," Yoshi suggested.

Miwa looked up, understanding nothing they were saying, then looked around the room. She saw a large tank of baby turtles with a large turtles tank next to it. Interested, she ran towards yelled after her for a second, just before she tripped and fell right in front of the baby turtles. Yoshi, picked her up and held her when she started crying and reaching for something. Yoshi looked towards the baby turtles' tank.

"These turtles seem to make her happy. I'll take the last four," Yoshi told the clerk.

Yoshi handed the clerk some money. The clerk put the four baby turtles into a glass container with a fake palm tree as decoration, thanked Yoshi, and handed them to him.

"Thank you very much," Yoshi said, putting Miwa down and handing the container to her. "Alright, my daughter, you must be very careful. You must not drop this."

After they left the pet store, Yoshi walked around the block. Nearing an alleyway he accidently bumped into a strange man - a very strange man. Feeling off-put by the man, Yoshi told Miwa to stay right there at the edge of the alleyway. Suddenly, an alley rat touched his leg, made a loud screech and then three strange identical-looking men appeared. They started a battle with Yoshi, who was winning, but then one of the men dropped a glass container of green substance on Yoshi and all over the nearby ground, then all three men scattered and run away.

A moment later,Yoshi's body began to change. He was in great pain. Soon he had become a life-size rat-man in a puddle of green substance.

Miwa started to run towards him but tripped and dropped the container of the four baby turtles, and they all fell into the substance. The turtles began to change and soon turned into baby-style turtles.

Freaking out, Yoshi grabbed a filthy blanket from the alleyway and covered his body. He then ran to Miwa and grabbed her. Before they could leave he heard one of the baby turtles cry out. Feeling guilty, he grabbed all four babies and the now empty container and ran back to his apartment.

* * *

Once back at the apartment, Yoshi could barely breathe. He set the turtles on the couch as they slept and put Miwa into her crib. He decided right then and there that he could no longer be a part of this world. He knew he couldn't part with Miwa so she and the turtles would have to come with him.

Yoshi soon decided the sewers would be a good place, so he packed all the necessary items for himself and Miwa, and when all of his children we're alseep he searched the sewers for a new home. After a day, he found the right area.

He packed his weapons into a small dufflebag and brought all the candles and flashlights he had, then carried them down into the new home. He packed his clothes and Miwa's into a dufflebag. Since they had just moved there they didn't have a lot. He packed everything else they owned except for their meager furniture and took it all to the new sewer hiding place. He also took all of his money out of his safe and left the right amount of rent for the month on the table next to an old book his father had given him about painters and artists.

Yoshi looked at his four sleeping baby turtles on the couch, then back at the book.

"Well," he said, "You all need names." He picked up one after the other, naming the first Leonardo, the second Raphael, the third Donatello, and the fourth Michaelangelo, after names in the book.

He then walked into Miwa's room, where she slept."You need a new name, as well. If the Shredder finds out you are Tang Shen's daughter..." He stopped halfway through. "Miwa, my daughter, only the family will know your true name is Miwa. The rest of the world will know you as...Karai"

After he named everyone he saw that it was light outside. He quickly put Miwa into a baby holder that attaches to the body, grabbed his four new children, and jumped rooftop to rooftop until he reached the rooftop closest to the sewer opening to his new home.

"Good bye, New York. I won't be seeing you again for a while." He opened the manhole cover, climbed in, and closed it behind him.


	2. Chapter-2

**Disclaimer: I don't Own TMNT2012 or any of the characters**

 **Karai's Names-**  
 **Miwa birth name normally Splinter calls her that**  
 **Karai is the name for the real world (AKA human world)**  
 **Mimi (Me Me) is nickname from her brothers**

* * *

 _15 Years Later_

"Miwa, my daughter, please wake up," Splinter softly said from the doorway to Karai's room.

Karai turned to her side table and looked at the clock - 5:42 am. "Noo, it's so early," Karai answered groggily, placing her blanket over her face.

Splinter walked in and lifted the blanket off of her face. "Don't you wanna be the first in the shower?"

"Uhhh, fine, you win," Karai answered, sitting up, letting her long black hair and long bangs fall down to her white undershirt and light grey shorts. "Why do I have to go to human school when Donnie's home schooling is way better?"

Splinter sighed and sat on the edge of Karai's bed. "You have lived 15 years of your life in the sewers with me and your brothers. I just don't want you to regret not ever going into the real world and meeting humans."

"I promise I will never regret not meeting humans," Karai said, looking up at her father.

"You still have to go," Splinter said, flatly.

Karai opens her drawers and grabs some clothes. "Uhhh, you can make me go, but I can't promise I'll meet any new humans," Karai said, walking into the hallway by the bathroom door. She grabbed a towel out of the cupboard, then went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

 _I hope one day she realizes I'm doing this because it's best for her,_ Splinter thought as he went towards Leo's room to wake him up.

* * *

20 minutes later

"Come on Mimi (Me Me). You're not gonna have enough time for breakfast," Leo yelled from the kitchen table, where everyone was sitting patiently waiting for Mikey to finish cooking.

"Not like she's missing anything good, Leo," Raph said, looking at Mikey as he served them their pizza-pancakes.

"This can't be real food," Donnie wondered.

"It's two of the best foods put together - pizza and pancakes," Mikey answered, eating a piece and smiling ear to ear.

"Eat your breakfast," Splinter said, opening the freezer and grabbing the cheese-sickle Ice-Cream Kitty was holding out for him. (In this story Karai brought the cat over and it got mutated into Ice-Cream Kitty.)

"Ohh, then why don't you eat some?" Karai asked, walking to the group and sitting at the table.

Splinter smiled at her, annoyed.

"Hey, sis, you look great for school today," Mikey said, looking at her while grabbing a cup of orange juice and the toast he'd made for her. (In this story Karai is a vegetarian.)

Karai's hair is two long, thin pieces in front with her long, black bangs, while the rest is pinned back. She wears dark blue, skinny jeans, black combat boots and a white long sleeve, baggy shirt with a faded heart in black design. She has black eye liner on, but that's it.

"Thanks, Mikey," Karai said, smiling sweetly as she bit into the toast.

"Alright, just to let you know, Mikey, meat lovers pizza from last night does not go well with pancake batter," Raph said. Annoyed, Mikey stuck his tongue out at him.

"Ohh, yeah, Mimi," Donnie interrupted. "I made some more of your medication."

"Ohh, great," Karai muttered.

Donnie walked into his lab. A second later he came out and handed Karai a little white pill. Everyone looked at her, waiting for her to take it, because they knew she hated taking medication and would skip it if she had the chance.

"Ok, Jeez," Karai muttered, tossing the pill into her mouth and washing it down with her orange juice..

"You're gonna be late if you don't leave now," Leo said, looking at the clock, which read 6:12 am.

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing," Karai said, putting her dishes in the sink then grabbing a peach from the counter.

"Yes, it would. On TV they always say you get punished by the evil teachers for being late," Mikey said, scared. He hugged Karai, "Be strong."

"Yeah, I will," Karai said, letting Mikey go then grabbing her backpack. She headed towards the exit then stopped and looked back at them. "Ohh, yeah, what time is patrol tonight?"

"By my estimate, the sun will set at 8:12 tonight," Donnie said.

"Great. We'll all go kick shell tonight," Raph answers.

"Alright. My shift at Murakami's starts at 4:00 pm and ends at 8:00 pm," Karai said. Splinter put his hand on her shoulder.

"You know why I'm making you go, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I know. And, sadly, you're right, as always," Karai said, looking away from him.

"Okay. Be careful of those purple dragons, Kranng, and the Shredder," Splinter warned.

"Yeah, if they go anywhere near you let me know and I'll make sure to give them an extra hard beating for you," Raph said, slamming his fist into his open hand.

"You'll do that anyway," Karai smiled.

"Mimi, you're gonna be late if you don't hurry up," Mikey said. "It's 6:20. If you run you might make it on time."

"Ohh, great. Bye, guys." Karai waved to the turtles. "Bye, dad," Karai said, kissing Splinter's cheek before running down the sewer tunnels into the dark.

"Do you think she'll be okay with the humans?" Raph asked, looking at everyone.

"I don't know. I hope so," a concerned Splinter said.

"If she needs us she'll call on the T-phone," Donnie added, trying to get everyone to stop worrying.

"Plus, remember last night when we went to get the pizza and that guy tried to grab MiMi's hand? She twisted his arm then kicked him across the face! Trust me, she can handle herself," Mikey said, smiling ear to ear.

 _Why does that worry me more?_ everyone but Mikey thought.

* * *

A muffled RING! RING! RING! was all April heard, when she opened her eyes. She turned over in her bed, and grabbed her phone from under her pillow. She looked at the clock - it was 5:50 am. UHHHH, April thought, before sitting up.

"April, are you awake?" her father yelled from the bottom floor.

"Yeah," April yelled back, smiling, because he was downstairs. She jumped out of bed and ran into her father's bathroom. Looking underneath the sink, she grabbed her father's head shaver kit. She then ran back into her bathroom and locked the door

 _6:30 am_

"April, come on. You're gonna be late for school," her father yelled from the bottom of the apartment's stairs. "If you don't hurry I won't have time to drop you off. You're gonna have to walk." Searching through a stack of papers he finds the right one and puts it on top of his dark brown briefcase.

"Jeez, take a chill pill!" April said, coming down the stairs. She was wearing black, baggy sweat pants, a black T-shirt that showed a little of her stomach, a baggy neon-green jacket with a hood, and a few tight-fitting, black necklaces. But what really got April's father's attention was her hair - the left half of her head was completely shaved. Only a face-length bang piece remained on that side.

"What did you do to your hair!" her father screamed, furiously. Noticing the clock read 6:33, he said, "You know what, forget it,for now! I'm gonna be late for work and you're gonna be late for school if we don't get going! Go get in the car!"

"K," April said, before grabbing the car keys off the hanger and walking out the door.

"Uhh, her hair.. really!" her father muttered as he grabbed his briefcase and headed out the door.

* * *

After Karai got to school, making it just in time, she ran to her locker and grabbed the books she would need. As she turned to go she accidently ran into a redheaded girl. She dropped all of her books, while the redhead, not carrying any books, just fell. Karai apologized, then heard the bell ring. She picked up her books and rushed across the school yard to her class. April, not thinking much of it, continued on with her business.

 _2:39 pm  
_

The girls thought that was the last they would see of each other but, as fate would have it, they became lab partners and their teacher gave them some time to introduce themselves while she looked for some homework assignments she had misplaced.

Five minutes later April was getting weirded-out because the girl next to her hadn't said a word. She'd just read her science book, seemingly without a care in the world. "So, what's your name?" April asked, while sitting with her feet on the table and hands behind her head.

"Miwa - I mean, my name is Karai," she answered, without looking up. _Wow, is it that obvious that I'm scared of her? Im so pathetic!_

Waiting a second before realizing Karai wasn't going to ask her name, April volunteered "Well, my name is April." She looked at Karai, thinking how beautiful she was. A minute later, when Karai didn't respond, April was going to ask her if she was stuck-up for not talking to her, but the teacher came in with the homework assignments. After she handed out the assignments and told everyone what to do, school was over.

Karai was packing all of her stuff into her backpack when she got a text.

April saw Karai take the T-phone out of a side backpack pocket and was able to read Karai's texts.

:D :P Mikey :Hey how's school going :)

:)Leo :Mikey she's at school don't text her or she'll get in trouble.

-Raph :Mikey you moron.

:D :P Mikey :Ohh sorry MiMi.

:{ Donnie :Technology MiMi's school ended 2 minutes ago.

Karai :School is fine. Nothing to worry about. I'm gonna head to Murakami's.

:)Leo :Good to hear :)

Karai :You guy's coming over their later to pick me up? Right.

:)Leo :Of course :)

:D :P Mikey :Totally :):):)

-Raph : Probably

:{ Donnie :What time does your shift end again?

3Karai : 8 see you there :) 3 u guys

Karai put the phone back into the backpack pocket and stood up.

April asked,"So who's Mikey, Leo, Raph and Donnie? Those all sound like boys names?"

Karai turned to her."Please don't look at my phone. They're my younger brothers." Karai walked away.

April was left with one thought - _is she shy?_

* * *

April left the classroom a minute after Karai and walked to an exit, where she saw Casey Jones,her best friend, waiting for her on his bike.

"Hey, nice hair, Red!" Casey said, pedaling along at the same pace April was walking.

"Thanks. I did it this morning," April said. She opened her backpack and grabbed her ringing phone. "Uhh, it's my dad calling," she said ,before answering the line.

"Hi, April.. sweetie," her dad starts.

"I know - you're going to be working late in the lab again and to order whatever I want and to have it delivered to the apartment and don't invite the delivery boy in again - I know," April said, practically reading her dad's mind..

"I'm sorry, sweetie. You know if I could be home I would," her dad said, feeling guilty for never being there.

"I know," April said, annoyed. "When will you be home this time?"

"I promise I will be home in a few days... it's... just this experiment is so important, and if I leave..." April interrupted him.

"I know I've heard this speech before," April said, looking at the ground."Bye. I'll talk to you later."

Before he can respond she had hung up.

Casey looked at an upset April. "Your dad's not coming home tonight again?"

"Yup, as usual. Wanna come over?"

"Yeah, su..." Casey stopped in mid-sentence, seeing something behind April. April turned around. Both of them stood there looking at Karai walking down the street. She'turned right and went out of their view. "Who is that sexy thing" Casey asked, his mouth hanging open.

"I know, right" April said. "Her name is Karai. She's my new lab partner."

Casey closes his mouth. "Wow she's beautiful! What's her story?"

"I don't know. She seems so shy, but looking at her you'd think she was very popular." April said. "But I'm interested. I wanna find out more about her."


	3. Chapter-3

**Author's Note Hi it's been a while, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Thank you all so much for the nice reviews & all the follows & the favorites :)**

 **I'm gonna try to update more often**

* * *

 _The first day of human school went off without a hitch_ Karai thought after she had walked out of the school building and down the street, turning a conner. Hearing her phone buzz she reaches to her side pocket of her dark navy blue backpack.

 _:D :P Mikey :Hey MiMi just wondering if when you get to work you could have Murakami make us some pizza gyoza for when we pick you put plz plz plz plz ;):)_

 _Karai :Yeah sure thing Mikey_

 _:D :P Mikey :Yeah alright :):)_

Karai dials Mikey's number, while crossing the street, passing an alley way, stopping at a spray painted black rose in a grave yard full of ghosts "Wow" Karai mutters then hears Mikey pick up "Hey Mikey I was wondering if you could bring me my phone charger when you guys come to Murakami's to pick me up."

"Yeah of course" Mikey answers.

"Great Th..." Karai stops mid sentence when some one grabs her mouth "mmhhhhmmmhhh" and then pulls her into the nearest alley way, dropping her phone in the progress.

"MiMi...MiMi" Mikey says "hello hello MiMi."

* * *

 _With April and Casey_

April and Casey decided they would walk to Casey's house after talking with Angle for a few minutes saying they would meet her half way to her school. They walked down the school street and turned the corner.

"Hey is that your handy work" Casey says pointing across the street admiring the black rose, in a grave yard filled with ghosts.

"Yeah I did that a week or so ago" April says looking at the wall before seeing something shiny on the ground, she walks across the street, and picks the shiny object up.

Casey noticing April, an decided to follow her, "What you got there red?"

She looks at the phone for a few seconds before realizing, "this is Karai's phone."

"Who's Karai" Casey asks?

April looks at him odd for a second "Karai .. Karai the girl who you said was hot like 5 minutes ago."

Casey thinks for a few second "ohh yeah."

 _Buzz Buzz Buzz_

April looks down at the phone, reading the contract number _:D :P Mikey_. "Hello" April asks.

"MiMi" a voice through the phone yells.

"Huh... no I just found this phone on the ground" April answers calmly.

"Mikey who are you yelling at" a voice in the distance asks.

"Somebody took MiMi" Mikey yells panicky in the distance.

"WHAT" the other voice asks taking the phone from Mikey "look here I don't know who you are but if you hurt my sister i'll make you pay for it."

"What are you talking about I just found this phone on the ground" April defends "and who's MiMi this is Karai's phone."

"Uhhh I don't have time for this" the voice yells at April. "Mikey get Leo and Donnie" in the distance before hanging the phone up.

"That was weird" April says to Casey.

Casey asks "Who was on the phone?"

"I don't know someone named Mikey" April says putting the phone in her back pocket, then hearing a scream in the distance, causing both April and Casey to look at each other before running towards the scream.

* * *

Casey and April ran for a few seconds towards the nearest alley way. Arriving they see two Purple Dragons cornering Karai yelling something in Japanese.

"Karai" April yells worried.

"Hey" Casey interrupts causing everyone to turn towards them, Casey rushes forward dropping his bike to the ground, punching one of the Purple Dragon's in the face, causing the Purple Dragon to fall on the ground holding his check.

"Hey you ok" Casey asks walking to Karai.

As the other Purple Dragon was going to attack him, "Casey" April interrupts running towards them pushing the other Purple Dragon out of the way.

"Thanks Red" Casey says.

Both Purple Dragons get back up, causing April and Casey to stand in a posture that suggested they were ready for a fight. One kicks Casey in the stomach, while the other punches April in the face, causing her lips to bleed slightly, knocking both to the ground in pain.

"My hero's" Karai mutters, before dropping kicking and punching both Purple Dragon's in the face knocking them out, April and Casey both look up just in time to see both Purple Dragon's running away.

"Wow cool" Casey says getting up.

"How did you do that" April asks holding her lip.

Karai turns to them ready to answer but is interrupted, hearing buzz buzz buzz. April grabs the phone from her pocket, Karai rushes to answer.

"Moshi moshi" Karai says, "Yeah i'm fine Leo... yes i'm sure... i'm gonna be late for work... can you guy's pick me up i'm at 3rd & larch .. alright bye." Karai looks at April and Casey noticing their injuries "you guy ok?"

"Yeah were fine" April says wiping the blood on her lip with her neon green jacket sleeve "are you alright?"

"Yeah that was nothing" Casey says holding his stomach "by the way how did you do that, you kicked their asses"

Karai "thanks, it was just instinct I guess" looking down at her buzzing phone, "I'm gonna head home, thanks for the help" before running out of the ally into the streets

"Wait" April says chasing after her, getting out of the alley looking around just in time seeing Karai get into a giant spray painted car unlike any other, before turning back to Casey right behind her.

Casey looks at April "Where'd she go?"

"I don't know" April says looking back "... let's head to your house and get cleaned up" noticing both her and Casey covered in trash, stains, and dirt "then we'll get something to eat."

"Alright sounds cool" Casey says picking his bike up, getting on, as April stepped on the back, then they both road down the street.

* * *

 _Later that night 9:33pm_

After the guys had picked up Karai, she just told them everything was fine and they would talk after she got home, she then thanked them for the ride and went to work, which only caused the guys to worry more about her.

"Hey i'm home" Karai yells entering the living room "you guys ready for patrole... guys you home."

"Miwa" Splinter called from the dojo, as she entered , she saw Splinter sitting, drinking tea while watching his soap operas he loves very much.

"Hey father were are the guys?"

"They left for patrol early."

"What! they left without me, how could they do th.." Karai says upset.

"Miwa" Splinter interrupts sternly "are you okay please tell me what happened."

Karai looks away for a second "alright"

 _A few minutes later_

"and then I thanked the two for helping me and went to the shellraiser then the guys dropped me off at work" Karai finished.

"Hmm I see" Splinter says "are you alright."

"Yeah I think so" Karai says low sadly, a second later "I thought it was the Shredder's hentchmen, I didn't think I would ever come back."

Splinter frowns and walks over to Karai and holds her saying "you know me and your brothers would never let that happen."

"I know."

"By the way did you make any new friends at school" Splinter asked smiling down at her.

Before Karai could answer, "hey were back" Leo calls from the lair entrance.

"Guys" Karai says jumping up to the guys "welcome back."

"MiMi" Mikey yells hugging her "are you ok?"

Leo asks "you ok?"

"Are you hurt" Donnie asks.

"Yeah i'm fine, how was patrol" Karai asks.

"We saw the purple dragons" Raph announces

"Raph gave them an extra hard beating for you" Mikey says smiling, nuzzling into Karai's neck.

"Aww Raphie you do care" Karai smirked.

Raph grumbled something in embarrassment and then was walking away when, Mikey said "did you get the pizza gyoza" Mikey asks excited making everyone turn their head to the pair.

"Yup I brought a bunch " Karai says smiling "their in the fridge"

As they all rushed to the fridge, fighting each other for the food Karai smiled to herself thinking _I know the day will come when we'll all have to face the Shredder, I can only hope we will all make it out alive._

* * *

 _9:40pm at Casey's home_

"I can't believe you guys saved a girl from being mugged" Angle says amazed, while eating a fork full of beef ramen noodles on the kitchen counter next to Casey.

"Yeah it was epic" Casey says nervously, sipping his chicken ramen broth.

April looks at him annoyed from the couch in the living room, wearing one of Casey's shirts and a pair of Angles shorts "Casey, face it we failed and Karai kick their asses saving us" then eats some or her ramen.

"Uhh i'm sick of always eating ramen" Casey says annoyed.

Angle looks up annoyed "don't insult the dinner I made... by the way what happened to getting pizza for dinner?"

"Dad didn't leave us any money" Casey says annoyed.

"What about April?"

"I left my wallet at home" April says apologetic to Angle.

"Where's dad now anyway" Angle asks finishing off her ramen.

"I have no idea where that drunkard is" Casey says grabbing both Angles and his bowl putting them in the sink.

"Thanks" Angle says following Casey to the couch sitting along side April.

After about an hour of watching late night talk shows Angle was falling asleep on Casey's shoulder. Taking notice of this, Casey picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom, tucking her in, an kissing her goodnight.

"Well it's getting late" Casey starts "you sleeping her tonight?"

"Yeah my dad's not gonna be home for a while, ... ohh yeah we should probably put our clothes in the drier."

"Ohh yeah" Casey says walking down into the basement.

April follows him sitting on the washing machine "What do you think of Karai?"

"I think theirs more to her that meets the eye" Casey says putting their clothes in the drier "she's cool, a bad-ass fighter."

"But even though she's super bad-ass she seems so shy" April says looking at him "I think she's hiding something... I don't know why but I can feel it."

"Is this something we should really be getting involved in though" Casey asks.

April looks at him "what do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know" Casey says sitting on the drier next to April "it's just she may not want us to get involved."

"Casey she's hiding something I wanna know what it is."

"It's getting late lets go to bed" Casey suggests wanting to get off the subject, getting off the machine, heading for the stairs, with April following. Her and Casey walked to Casey's bedroom, Casey pulled the sleeping bag out of his closet, setting it on the ground. April go into the sleeping bag as Casey go into his bed.

 _A few minutes Later_

"Whatever it is with Karai I have a feeling this could drastically change our lives" Casey says.

"I still wanna know what it is" April says closing her eyes "what if she's in the same situation as us or worse we should help her."

Casey looks down at her smiling "alright."


	4. Chapter-4

_6:20am down in the lair_

"Morning Donnie" Karai greets carrying a cup of coffee, dropping her backpack at the lab entrance, "here you go" handing the cup to Donnie.

"Thanks MiMi" Donnie says tiredly, taking a sip.

Karai looks down at a black box and papers scattered around the desk "What're you working on?"

"I was working on a cure for timothy, bit that wasn't working out so I decided to take a break and work on a new device for Timothy,with this he should be able to talk" Donnie says looking at the tank that contained Timothy.

"That's sweet" Karai says walking towards the tank "hi Timothy" she waves a couples of times.

"Yeah" Donnie says excited "this should work" as he put the small black, voice box on the tank, strapping it across the sides.

"Dd..Donnie" Timothy tests in a deep, slightly static like voice.

"Hi Timothy" Karai says sweetly.

"Hii KKarai" Timothy says nervously, but it's not noticeable because of the static.

"Ohh MiMi that reminds me I made you something" Donnie says pulling a small red box, with a black bow tied around it.

"Really" Karai squealed excited "gimmie gimmie" motioning for Donnie to hand her the box. Opening the box, reveals a circle shaped locket, opening it revealed, a picture of the whole family when they were young. "Wow Donnie" she says speechless, then seconds later getting suspicious "why are you giving me this?"

"Well, umm," he says nervously "since you normally take your medicine, during breakfast, lunch and dinner, I thought it would be good to get you a something to take with you to school that wouldn't look suspicious." Then adds "also we;ve been getting in more fights with the Foot Clan, it's just in case of emergency when you need your medicine and aren't here.

"Uhhh thanks, for the new medication holder" Karai says dramatically, sarcastically, "i'm kidding thank you for worrying about me" she adds smiling "it's funny you and the guys act more like older siblings then me."

"That's because we care about you" smiling at her, " also please take you medicine now" Donnie says tieing the necklace around her neck then handing her a beaker filled with water.

"Yeah well thank you, for making my medicine I know it's a pain" Karai says clarifying then taking 2 pills.

"It's no problem, by the way your gonna be late for school again" Donnie says fixing Timothy's voice box.

"Would't be the worst thing in the world" Karai says,smiling then frowning "well bye Donnie and Timothy see you later" she waves to Timothy then grabs her backpack off the floor.

"Bye have a good day" Donnie yelled as she walked out of the lab.

"Donnie me like Karai" Timothy says nervously.

"Aww thats nice i'm sure she likes you to" Donnie says smiling at him before going back to the voice box, to fix the static in the voice.

* * *

 _7:45am at school_

"Okay Miwa" Karai starts as she opens her locker, "avoid those two who saw you fighting yesterday at all costs, a normal high school life, thats what father wanted for y..woah" she yelped falling to the ground getting everyones attention, then she noticed none other than Casey Jones "are you serious?"

"Nice job stopping my puck like that, you got some moves Karai" Casey said smiling offering Karai a hand up which she rejected, helping herself up.

"Casey.. Karai" April says loudly running towards her "are you ok?"

"Yeah i'm fine"

"Idiot" April says smacking Casey off the top of the head "how man times do you have to be told not to play hockey in the hall way." After the two whispered about something for a few seconds Karai turned back to her locker grabbing her needed books, turning around she noticed April and Casey cornering her at her locker.

"Is this the part where you threaten me for my lunch money" Karai says sarcastically nervous "what's up?"

"We wanna know how you kick the Purple Dragon's asses yesterday" Casey bluntly says excited.

"Ohh huh that well" Karai stutters awkwardly closing her locker "my dad kinda taught me self defense." _I'm not completely lying_ she thought, feeling guilty.

"That is so cool" Casey says smiling.

"Yeah it is" April agrees as the bell rings.

"Yeah well I gotta go bye" Karai says rushing to class, trying not to make eye contact, with anyone in the crowd, who witnessed her fall.

"See Casey she's super shy" April says as they watch Karai walk away "I wanna know why."

"Why do you wanna get involved" Casey asks leaning against the lockers.

"It's just a strange feeling" April says closing her eyes for a second.

"Ohh your so in love" Casey teased as they started heading to their class.

"What! no i'm not" April says blushing, causing Casey to laugh and walk away "i'm not, Casey i'm not" as she chased after him.

* * *

 _10:55am April & Casey's math class_

"Alright class, please hand back your worksheets" the Mrs. Smith says as everyone handed their worksheets back. Stacking the papers neatly "Ok everyone come up and grab your graded tests from yesterday, after that you are dismissed."

"Hey what class do you have next" April asks Casey who sits one seat up from him.

"History, you" Casey sighs packing his books into his backpack.

"P.E."

"Gross."

"Casey Jones and April O'Neil" Mrs. Smith called "I need to talk with you two."

"Ohh boy here we go" April muttered.

"Ha."Casey smirked.

"Your tests scores from the trigonometry test are very low, so it's my recommendation you each get tutors" stated sternly.

"Shit if I don't start the year off with good grades I won't be able to be on the hockey team this year" Casey panics.

April sighs "Uhh do we know who our tutor is?"

"These were the kids who signed up for tutoring, they get extra credit, you have a few options, Kenny Thompson, Jane McCoy, Lena Jacobs, Karai Ha.."

Both April and Casey look at each other and don't even let her finish her before smiling an saying "we chose Karai."

Startling the teacher "umm alright."

* * *

 _Lunch Time_

"Hey Karai" both April and Casey slightly yelled as they came up to Karai, sitting at a table alone eating alone.

"Ohh boy" Karai mutters "Hey."

"So you volunteer to be a tutor in math" April causally starts.

Karai slightly chocks on her water "hhow did you know about that?"

"We're your knew students" Casey says laughing at her astonished face.

"Ohh great" Karai mutters.

After 20 minutes of Karai listening to April and Casey talk while she just listened. "Sooo where and what time should we meet for tutoring?"

"Hmm" Casey thinks for a second, "well I have to pick up Angle and make sure she does her homework, so maybe around 5."

"Yeah 5 works for me" Karai says as April nods "usually on Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays I work at my part time job, so well have to study their sometimes."

"Alright sounds cool, today we should study at the park near my building" Casey says.

"Sure just write down the address for me."

"Okay here" Casey says handing Karai the piece of paper.

"Well I gotta get to Math class early" Karai starts, getting up an throwing her lunch away, "bye see you at 5."

"Bye" both April and Casey say.

* * *

 _Karai's Math Class_

After leaving the table Karai headed to her locker, then grabbed her math textbooks, and headed to class. Taking her seat, grabbing her phone from her back pocket.

Karai : hey at 5 I have tutoring so I won't be able to go on patrol tonight.

:)Leo :Alright good luck, have fun. :)

:D : P Mikey : aww no... you and me were gonna be partners tonight

:/Raphie : well then she dodged a bullet

:{ Donnie : Mikey let her hang out with her friends once in a while.

:D : P Mikey : but...

Karai : g2g teacher walked in... and their not my friends.

* * *

 _5:20pm at the park_

"Alright show me how you solve for X" Karai says holding the textbook in the air for the two to see, as they swung on the swing, while she sat in between the two.

"You just dig, right?, cause X marks the spot." Casey states, causing April to laugh.

Karai holds her hand to her forehead, face palming "have you two ever opened this book?"

"It's just doesn't make sense to me" April says embarrassed, writing the problem down in her note book.

"School isn't really my thing" Casey smiles "When I graduate, I'm becoming either a pro hockey player or an international bounty hunter."

"Those are quite the options" Karai states smiling sweetly "what about you April?"

"I don't yet I haven't givin it much thought, to be honest" April says trying to solve the problem, "I want my job to be important like i'm making a difference."

"That's nice... your half right April" Karai says looking at April's paper, "here you should use this equation" writing it down for her.

"Who wants a normal life anyway, right?" Casey says looking at Karai "Hold still, Rai you got some smudge on your face" wiping down Karai's side cheek, as Karai senses something and looks to her right on the nearest rooftop.

Noticing what Casey had done, April glared at Casey, "don't randomly give people nicknames Casey, where did you even get the name Rai?"

"It's fine" Karai interrupted standing up "it's a nice nickname Rai, it's quite different from previous nicknames of mine, I like it, now i'm gonna go back to the bathroom you guys work on trig" Karai smiles at Casey, then walks towards the park bathroom. The smile caused April to glare hard at him after Karai left, while Casey just smirked then laughed.

* * *

 _10mins earlier_

While MiMi was out tutoring, Mikey was currently aimlessly skating around rooftops, he noticed a pizza box with one slice left, on the rooftop.

"Woah" he said excited, then looked around for a few seconds to make sure he was indeed alone "Hello this slice belong to anyone huh?" No reply "hah" he cheered "then it's all mine" skating towards it.

In the shadows however a few turtles had other plans.

"Hmm" Mikey looked back sensing something, but the smell of pizza clouding his better judgment, as he tried to take a bite.

 _Slice_

Leo had sliced above Mikey's head making Mikey fall while the pizza slice land in Leo's hand as he sort of smugly eats it.

Mikey looks up shocked then annoyed "hey what the heck was that?"

"That was a stealth attack, and that's what we're practicing in today's training session" Leo said helping Mikey up.

"No fair I couldn't see you coming!"

Raph slightly yells at Mikey "hat's why they call it "stealth", genius!"

"Why would you eat random pizza you found on a roof anyway" Donnie questioned grossed out.

Mikey responds seriously "roof pizza is like one of my ten favorite kinds of pizza"

"Okay, guys, listen up" Leo says in his leader voice "the two keys to stealth: misdirection and camouflage, got it, Raph and Mikey, you guys are up!"

"Ehh, I don't wanna do this anymore, it's no fun if MiMi isn't here with us, do you, Raph" Mikey questioned looking around not seeing anyone on the rooftop, "Raph?"

"Shell wedgie!" Raph yells as Mikey tried to pick up the scooter

"Ow, No fair, Stealth attacks are lame!" Mikey then pouts looking away "MiMi would;ve never let this happen... can't we just go check on her?"

"No Mikey, we need to let her do her own thing once and a while, besides what if someone sees us"

"Ohh but what if she's getting bullied or worse what if The Foot clan sent in someone to pretend to be MiMi's friend at school or what if MiMi likes them better than us..." Mikey suggested possibly everything in the world that could go wrong, making everyone more worried and anxious.

"She's not gonna like them better than us" Donnie says.

"how do you know" Mikey asks, adding in a very worried voice "there human like her and were not."

"He's not gonna shut up until we see her" Raph says already worried for his sister.

"Ok Ok just for a second" Leo says giving in out of worry.

 _A few mins later_

They had all as stealthily as possible ran rooftop to rooftop to the park MiMi had texted them she'd be tutoring at.

"She's their" Mikey points and says loudly.

"Shhh" Donnie said as Raph grabbed Mikey's mouth to shut him up, they all ducked, as Karai had turned her head towards them.

"Hold still Rai, you got a smudge on your face" the boy said.

Everyone literally breaks on the inside.

"She's on a date" Donnie suggests shocked "I can't believe it."

"With some punk human kid" Raph adds.

"How dare he touch our sister" Leo starts getting ready to attack.

"So what do we do" Mikey asks ready to go to war.

"We destroy him" Raph says in an icy evil voice. (like the protective brother he is :)

They stopped looking over the edge noticing Karai wasn't seated next to the two anymore. Ducking under the rooftop, "lets go, before she spots us" Donnie suggests to the group.

"Too late"

"Ahh" Mikey yelped.

They all looked up shocked to see Karai standing on the ledge they were hiding behind, then pouncing on them, causing everyone to fall down.

"MiMi..." they all stuttered trying to come up with excuses that sounded better than they were in the neighborhood, but before they could Karai started laughing.

Smiling at the four she asks "Aww were you guys making sure I was ok?"

"Yeah kind of" Leo, Raph, and Donnie all say in an embarrassed voice.

"We had to make sure our sister wasn't in any trouble" Mikey says in an protective voice.

"Haha well I appreciate it, but I have to go back, or they might suspect something" she says smiling "I'll be home before 7, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

"They were all swinging together" Raph adds to the story they had just told sensie after they got home from practice.

"I see, so you four mean to tell me, instead of doing the training exercises I suggested you went spying on your sister" Splinter says in a strict voice, making them feel guilty.

After a strict scolding from Splinter the four went off to do their own things before patrol began. Donnie and Raph went into the lab, as Donnie worked on a cure from Timothy, Raph worked on his own little side project in the back. Both went on talking about what they had witnessed.

"Where Karai at, Donnie" Timothy questioned looking between the two brothers working.

"She's out on a date" Raph said grossed out.

"Now now Raph, we don't know that, plus MiMi could do way better" Donnie chimed in "huuh why would she even want to tutor him."

"Because he's human" Raph added annoyed "why wouldn't she tells us.

The two went on and on about MiMi tutoring. Neither of them really noticing the anger growing on Timothy's face listening to the two.

"Donatello, Raphael my sons could I see you both in the dojo, could you also tell your brothers" Splinter said to the two not really giving them a choice in the all knew they were in for a scolding. After they had left Timothy pushed one of his tentacles out of his container and started drinking the mutagen Donnie was using for his attempts at making a cure for him. After a little while of drinking the mutagen He started growing bigger and stronger...

"Musst fiind Kkarai" He said grabbing a family picture off of Donnies desk.

 _crash_

"What was that" Splinter asked, rushing outside the dojo to Donnie's lab, with the turtles following close behind.

"Timothy" Donnie says realizing quickly he was gone.

* * *

Somewhere around New York Timothy was currently going berserk, in search of Karai

"Where is Karai" he screamed holding up the photo of Karai and the family for everyone to see, but no one really saw as they were to scared and everyone just ended up running screams could be heard as Timothy chased everyone.

He grade a man off the street saying "human help find Karai" showing him the photo, as the man passed out in his arms.

Police showed up and were shocked,

"What what is it, Jim?" Bill asked the other cop.

"Some kinda granola-crunchin' hippy, Bill" Jim said in disgust, "get on your knees and put your hands on your jar!"

"Po-lice help find Karaiii" Timothy asked, trying to show them the photo.

"Stop where you are whatever you are!" Jim said hitting him with his baton, Bill start hitting Timothy as well, making the photo of the Hamato's fall in mud angering Timothy more.

He grabbed the Baton and Melted it with his hand "Stupid humans, Hurt meee, Go away!" He then threw both men back effortlessly, running away trying to find Karai.

* * *

Donnie and everyone looked at the bashed in wall of the lab.

"Yep it's a mess Metal Mead" Donnie said to the beeping robot.

Mikey whoa-ed, while Raph pushed Mikey, then Leo pushed Raph, asking "what happened, everyone's ok, right" while Mikey elbowed Raph in the shell.

"Timothy somehow escaped and I think he's after MiMi" Donnie said realizing the past few hours, "come on I'll fill you in on the way."

They all jumped rooftop to rooftop, trying to spot Timothy while listening to Donnie. "I didn't know it, but all of our MiMi talk made him go after her."

"Plus it did seem like e had a crush on her when we first met him" Mikey added.

"No he told me he was over her" Donnie said.

"How dangerous is this thing" Leo said calling Karai's cell.

"Well, he obviously doesn't know his own strength," Donnie theorized "He could end up hurting her."

"Her T-phones still off" Leo says slightly annoyed "it's 6:50 she should be done with her date by now, she's either on her way home or still at the park, Donnie well take the park, Mikey and Raph you guys head to the nearest man-hole cover near the park.

"On it" everyone said.

However not realizing that Karai, April and Casey had finished early and were heading to drop April and Casey off at their homes considering they were closer.

"We didn't get much studying done" Karai says walking next to April and Casey who was slowly riding his bike.

"Is studying all you do, you gotta learn to cut lose a bit and relax" Casey says curious.

"Casey" April lightly scolded.

"Hey I cut lose, you have no idea how crazy my life is" Karai defended stopping in her spot.

"What, like being a science Olympian" Casey lightly teased.

"You realize I could easily not teach you the right formulas for trig right, and then you'd fail" Karai teased back, not noticing Timothy peak at her behind the alley.

"Okay" April interrupts before it could go any further "lets head home for the night."

"You just like pushing buttons" Karai smirked "I bet yo.."

Karai was interrupted by Timothy screaming her name running towards her "Kaaarrraaiii"

"Huh" April gasps.

"Timothy" Karai says confused "What happened" walking slightly close to him, but is stopped when Casey puts his hand out in front of her, blocking her from walking. "What are you doing" Karai asks curious and not in the mode for it.

Casey says smirking "whatever that thing is, it's pure evil and completely cool-looking, i'll handle this, sweetheart."

"Sweetheart" both April and Karai ask annoyed.

"You punk kid" Timothy says looking at him touching Karai.

"I don't think it likes you" April says sarcastically.

"We're even."

As Timothy comes racing towards the group, separating the two from Karai, he falls between cars but get's up. "Come one, come one, gimme something" Casey says looking through the spilled garbage can he and April landed in. Before he can grab anything him and April are thrown into the garbage can by Timothy and start rolling a few times then stopping.

"Yes" Casey says showing a metal pipe he was able to grab.

"I'm gonna be sick" April says ready to throw up, but grabs another pipe.

Casey and April starts hitting the pipes against cans and hitting Timothy, then they attempt to hit him with the metal pipes, but it doesn't hurt Timothy and he throws them against the nearest wall.

"Idiots" Karai mutters pulling out her fan, as April and Casey's lay hurt "back off Timothy, they have nothing to do with this" Timothy tries to grab her and she easily dodges "I don't want to hurt you."

Seeing Karai fight April and Casey both say "I'm liking what I see." They turn to each other then  
Casey and April get up once more and try to attack, seeing them almost get hurt, Karai attacks with them not wanting either of them to get hurt on her watch. He separates them again, Timothy comes towards Karai screaming her name. Before anything can happen, Casey rushes towards her with April on the back of his bike and April grabs Karai's arm pulling her onto the bike and escaping. However Timothy chased after all of them, knocking over anything in his way.

Luckily April still had her metal pipe in her hand and threw it at the monster knocking him to the ground, letting them escape. Out of the corner of her eye Karai could see Donnie , Leo, Raph and Mikey ready to take care of Timothy, the thought made her smile.

"Be well Timothy" Karai hoped as she and the others escaped to April's house.

* * *

 **Author's Notes- I apologize for the long wait for new chapters I'm going to try to update more regularly :)**

 **As always I hope you enjoyed the long Chapter :)**


End file.
